1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to live bait and fish containers in which live bait, such as minnows, may be transported along with such fish as are caught on a fishing expedition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type employ different shapes and sizes of containers generally having a principal section in which live bait, such as minnows, are transported to a fishing location, some of the prior art structures utilize ice in an attempt to reduce to temperature of the areas thereof in which the live bait is positioned.
See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,243,498, 2,673,454, 2,800,741, 3,068,607, 3,344,552 and 4,870,778.
The present invention discloses a combination minnow and catch preserving container formed of state of the art structural foam insulation having a closure for substantial airtight sealing relation to the container along with a cold conducting thin wall partition arranged in the container to divide a portion thereof into a live bait (such as minnows) preserving condition and at the same time effectively closing the same and the remaining portion of the container from air so that an effective reduced temperature of below 40.degree. F. can be maintained therein.